MikeNepo
MikeNepo joined the Magnacraft community in September, 2012 after being invited by marmar101, who goes to high school with him. First Magnacraft Server Upon arriving on Magnacraft, MikeNepo initially joined mar's town of Carvahall, and remained for several months. During his time there, he became acquainted with the fellow members of the town. After a lack of community activity in the town for several weeks, MikeNepo brought it upon himself to start a new town, located initially in a valley near the town Orcs and across the sea from Carvahall. It consisted of an automated skeleton spawner from which he built his house upon. Thanks to a donation of a double chest of cobblestone from MadiLu97, MikeNepo expanded his house into a double castle with a connecting bridge. This would be his unofficial base of operations for several months. MikeNepo eventually invited his friends Bat512, Desk24, dvnzook and razattack13 to join his form of upscale squatter town, fueled by the XP grinder. Expansions were being made to an official town site, far away enough from other towns to be registered. This site would be the first Valford. Valford would begin with dvnzook's contributions to the architectural design of the spawn. During construction, MikeNepo's town was assaulted by Sedode, leading Bat512 to put a $10,000 bounty on him. Soon after Valford's beginnings, however, MikeNepo would be banned due to his griefing of what he thought to be an abandoned and broken redstone ice maker, claiming "The pistons were going to waste, and it was obviously a mod's doing, so I thought it was okay. Obviously, I was dead wrong." After a month of being banned, MikeNepo sent a formal apology to Quite's email, pleading he would never make assumptions on builds being abandoned or not anymore. Quite agreed, and allowed MikeNepo back on the server under the condition that his town would be rolled back. Back on with a clean slate, MikeNepo set on rebuilding his town and his reputation. Back again with his crew, he started to rebuild at the site of his former castle to discover a hidden spider spawner, which he automated much like his previous skeleton grinder. Although a good source of XP, the site was still surrounded by other towns, which he found worrying since the attacks from Sedode. He decided on building on the site of the old Valford, this time with an auction house, which he planned to use to create inter-town trade and a form of barter system. With a decent farm and good design, the site looked promising. Soon after seeing Django Unchained, MikeNepo decided to recreate Candyland from the movie, making a sort of mini wheat plantation with a mini plantation house to boot. Once Valford was officially reinstated as a town, the town members, now including messmore and 13ugbug, began expanding the area and adding members until the town was the largest active-user town on the server, even surpassing (and taking members from) Carvahall. With such a large active-user town and only dvnzook and Bat512 as its form of police force, chaos soon arose. MikeNepo, after learning dvnzook had killed many innocents and stole items, even planned a failed assassination of his own town officer, only to hurt town relations even further after dvnzook was killed by an angry mob of people who had been wronged by dvnzook. This mob was given the teleport to the town by MikeNepo, knowing he was not strong enough to defeat dvnzook. After a long, drawn out recooperation process of reinstating dvnzook and dispatching members of the town who were causing mischief, MikeNepo gained confidence that the town could strive on. Then mbkiller came. After several arguments over whether to join mb's nation, MikeNepo began a rivalry with mb that would create many altercations in which mbkiller was never killed, even when faced four-to-one by members of Valford. MikeNepo would design a death chamber to kill mb known as the Capital Punisher. Unfortunately for MikeNepo, mb caught wind of the machine and avoided any and all tps sent from MikeNepo. Eventually, the altercations died out after both sides grew tired of the constant tps and skirmishes, but MikeNepo would keep a negative view of mb for the time to follow. After activity came to a lull in Valford, MikeNepo went for a 7000-block boatride to establish a new, very secluded outpost, mainly to build an ethonion mob grinder, which he made the central focus of the island. After a long period of developement, the island was discovered by moderators and soon more and more people learned of its location, destroying its former veil of secrecy. Soon after, the constant altercations on the island led to Valford's sharp decline in activity, leaving a vast, yet unchanging ruin of a former empire. MikeNepo and Bat512 would be the sole contributors to the town until the eventual reset of the map for the 1.6 release. Second Magnacraft Server MikeNepo, optimistic to the new map, joined in 1.6 to be met with constant deaths by the new longer-range zombies. Frustrated by land travel with no supplies to help defend himself with, MikeNepo set out into the ocean. He came upon an uninhabitated island chain less than 800 blocks away from spawn, and decided to set up a base. After lighting up every island to prevent mob spawns, he set up farms and a strip-mine for resources. Knowing the new and highly coveted hardened clay was one of 1.6's new features, MikeNepo went on several "clay runs" involving him diving for pockets of clay up to 2 hours at a time, usually returning with at least 7 stacks from each trip. MikeNepo set out to create a new, more suburban community on the server, known as Clayville. He began pre-building his houses in creative and learning the techniques of youtubers such as Ethoslab, BdoubleO100 and Zisteau. His first house, with a more modern look and intuitive use of the new blue stained clay, gained him some attention from fellow members. Realizing he could never create a suburbia from his island chain, he relocated Clayville to a patch of flat forest between the town Faim and a heavily-inhabited desert. There, after over a week of preparation, MikeNepo began his greatest build to date, a traditional-style green house he considered his favorite creative design. With two floors, an elaborate roof with thatching, a back porch, a garage, and a beautiful facade, it would be known as "The best house on the server" by Quite, leading the admin to commission MikeNepo to expand Clayville into a full-sized town. Now more motivated than ever, MikeNepo wanted to make Clayville the best town on the server, ever. However, due to a work-filled first quarter of junior year as well as his varsity Cross Country career, he found it harder and harder to get online. Eventually receiving Veteran rank after over a year of waiting, MikeNepo finished Clayville's second house, to be known as Quite's House, a two-story, symmetrical orange house that encorporated many of the design features that had given MikeNepo's first house so much praise. During construction, MikeNepo's friends Bat512, Desk24, razattack13 and lindynepo (MikeNepo's best friend Jack using the account of MikeNepo's sister) would have fun fending off seemingly endless hordes of zombies, the town's most notable annoyance. CommunityChest would eventually ask MikeNepo if he could have a home commissioned, only to join another town before his house could be built. Chest then began "loitering" in the town for hours on end, despite not being a member. This caused altercations with Bat512 that have since put MikeNepo on uneasy, if not hostile, terms with Chest. Finding a skeleton spawner submerged in the nearby desert, MikeNepo automated yet another spawner in which to provide Bat512 a sufficient ammo supply for his famed use of bows. Currently, MikeNepo has the verdict on whether Clayville will or will not be copied over into the planned new map for the 1.7 update, it is a no. Hopefully he will be able to establish a new town on the next server if there are enough people to follow him. Personality and Traits MikeNepo has a fair-minded nature, wanting to know the whole truth before getting involved in any altercations. He keeps a positive, friendly nature unless he is otherwise prevoked. He is most commonly assossiated with Bat512 and lindynepo, but is also involved with marmar101 and Carvahall from time to time. Despite being an apt and knowledgable player, MikeNepo lacks in PVP combat very heavily. He almost always accompanies Bat512 or dvnzook in altercations unless he feels entirely confident that he can beat the enemy. Even with lacking combat skills, MikeNepo is a skilled builder and has a vast knowledge of redstone, despite almost never having the resources to build machinery. He is near the point of obsession with the hardened clay block and prefers building traditional-style buildings with thatched-roofs, which are a trademark of all his recent builds. MikeNepo is a junior in the same high school his friends marmar101, Bat512, lindynepo and dvnzook all go to. He is a varsity Cross Country runner with a current personal record of 15:42 for the 3-mile, 10:36 for the 2-mile and 4:49 for the 1-mile races. He enjoys the video-game series Metal Gear and Call of Duty as well as Arma 2, Team Fortress 2, Read Dead Redemption and of course, Minecraft.